Evil In Wonderland
by Rainfall Shadows
Summary: (Rated R For Drugs, Sexuality, Violence, Rape, and Language)
1. Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, nor have I made up Wonderland. I am merely writing a twist to it, and if in later chapters, I make up characters, objects, places, ect. I shall write that.  
  
Sitting within the green meadow, doing her homework dully, Alice Black wished she was once more young, and could embrace life like a child could, running and leaping throughout the tall, lush grasses, but of course, she couldn't. Blond, silky hair falling around her shoulder, upon a blue shirt, with a white star on it, and sand blasted jeans, Alice really was quite gorgeous. She had always had the ability to make men stare, and being a sly teen, had used that to her advantage more than once.  
  
Suddenly, glancing up because she caught something in the corner of her eye, Alice dropped her pencil in disbelief. Was she going mad? Had she seen what she thought she saw? Certainly fifteen year olds didn't think up little white rabbits in smart red tail coats...did they? But sure enough, she could hear quiet, scared mutterings of, "Oh, my tail and whiskers! I'm terribly late, my word, she will be most displeased!" and the teen couldn't help but stand up, and call to him, "Mr. White Rabbit?"  
  
Shocking her even more, the rabbit didn't seem surprised. In fact, he smiled, stopped, though still hopped in place, and beckoned with a small white paw to follow her. Surely I'm mad now! She thought, and in a dream like way, followed the creature through the meadow grass, out from under the oak, past the little brook, under bushes, and had to start to crawl. By then, she looked a terrible state, all bloody, with twigs in her hair, scratches covering her fair complexion.  
  
And that's when she fell. Down, down, down, through the darkness, until her eyes adjusted to purple dirt walls, covered with many shelves, and maps. The rabbit wasn't far in sight. Looking up to her, and smiling from time to time, but still looking at his pocket watch, and muttering, even some profanities, he moved himself to a comfortable position, before calling up to her, "It won't be long now!"  
  
"How queer it is, coming back to a place that I have dreamed of so often..."  
  
She said, glancing at an upside down map, of a land she had never heard of, and than opened a jar sitting on an orange shelf, to find butterflies flying out of it. Letting out a pleasant yelp of surprise, she heard the white rabbit snicker, and frowned at him, and when his back was turned, gave him the finger like it was nothing.  
  
"It won't be long now!"  
  
It wasn't. Falling with a thick THUD, Alice gathered herself, smoothed her hair down, and flicked pieces of dirt off her expensive shirt. Gazing ahead was a marble floored hall, checker-board patterned, with many doors on the walls, and a domed ceiling, with dim lighting, was the hall she made seen eight years ago. And glancing at the white rabbit, who was still smiling, gestured to it all.  
  
"Welcome back to Wonderland, Alice." 


	2. Shopping, And Shedding Blood

"Where the Hell am I?'  
  
The girl asked, her crystal blue eyes wide. Of course she knew, the white rabbit had just told her, but it was such a complete shock, of joy and wonder, that she couldn't help but say it aloud. Noticing how the white rabbit was already scurrying away, she called out for him to wait, but he didn't. All he did was toss a paper to her, a scroll really, and he was quickly out of sight.  
  
Picking up the paper gingerly, she unraveled it to find it was a quick scrawl of the hall she stood in, and that it was labeled, each door. There was also a key, a skeleton, with a heart shaped end, and written in tiny, fancy script "Property of The Queen of Hearts." Realizing it was most likely stolen property, she hastily dropped it, before picking it up.  
  
Looking the map over, one door caught her attention. "Wonderland Boutique," it read. Looking down at her clothes, she saw that after her chase of the white rabbit, her clothes were quite a mess. Seeing the door was to her right, she walked briskly to it, and inserted the key. It clicked dully, before popping open, and Alice was surrounded by woods, sprawling, and green, with insects of every kind flitting about, buzzing, and humming quietly. The path was lined with mushrooms, of all colors, and she trotted along the path pleasantly, until she came to a giant mushroom, with a door, window, and chimney on it, and in a casual script, it read "Wonderland Boutique-Thrift Shoppe"  
  
Wandering in, she found it was a rather spacious little place, just perfect for clothes she needed. Picking out a simple dress, for they had no pants for girls, she took the blue silk-like, floaty cloth to the changing rooms, and came out looking wonderful, like a true Wonderlander. Also finding a black velvet chocker, with a red, and black jewel dangling from it, she tried it on, and it seemed to glow before settling. By than Alice was the only one in the shop.  
  
"I'd take it...but it seems I have no money."  
  
She said to apologetically to the cashier, a bored looking frog. She shrugged, and zapped a fly with her tongue, before saying in a low-keyed voice, "So get out of them. Your disgusting body's soiling the gown."  
  
That infuriated the girl. Lunging forward, she grabbed the frog by the neck, and shook her. Going around the counter, she took a quill, sharp, and sleek, and began piercing the queen skin of the creature, laughing insanely all the while. Than, leaning forward, she snarled at her in her normally gentle voice, eyes seeming to glow red.  
  
"Now look. You're gonna let me go out this door, and never say a thing. If your boss asked, tell him somebody stole it. You got it?"  
  
Nodding merely, eyes wide, and slimy body bloody, the frog, whose name-tag read "Beatrixa" pointed to the door, croaked for the girl to have a nice day, and Alice walked out like she said she would, and it was quite a while down the trail before she realized what she did. It almost surprised her that she didn't feel bad about it. The bitch of a frog had it coming for her. And smirking, her eyes back to normal, but now held evil in them, Alice wondered what to do next.  
  
"I think I'll go see the queen..." 


	3. Queen of Diamonds

"I'm here to see the Queen of Hearts."  
  
"Does she know you're coming?"  
  
"What the fuck? I'm Alice Black. I. Come. By. Surprise. Now, let me in."  
  
The card guard looked rather confused, and unsure of what to do. He began to sweat, which the girl found absolutely hysterical. Throwing back her head, silky tresses rippling, she walked forward, and crossed her arms, before pushing the armed card, into the moat, his spear he used for protecting floating, as his flimsy paper body began to soak. Yelling, and screaming, positively horrified, he began to call for others, but none came. They merely stood over the balcony, gasping, and shaking their heads in shock and anger.  
  
"You'll pay!"  
  
"Nobody does that!"  
  
"The queen will chop your head off!"  
  
"I choose whose head comes off, thank you very much!"  
  
With that bark of a comment, the cards bowed down low, and the card that was in the water sputtered, "The-the q-queen!" Before drowning all together. The Queen of Hearts couldn't care less, and when she saw Alice, standing there with a scowl of disgust on her face, a smile broke out, and a high pitched giggle of utmost delight.  
  
"Alice? Alice!"  
  
"You're Majesty..."  
  
Alice smiled one of her prize winning fake smiles, and curtsied, before telling her that she had pushed 'her royal highness's' guard in the water, with excellent acting, making it sound actually sincere. The queen brushed it aside, before yelling for somebody to open the gates for her. Pushing everyone aside, the queen rushed down to embrace somebody who until now, nobody thought of as her friend.  
  
"How've you been young lady? Oh, we must play something. Cards maybe...it's the latest crazy, and very chic."  
  
Smiling graciously, Alice nodded, gears in her mind whirling...cards. Alice was very good at cards. Poker, Blackjack, Old Maid, BS, everything. And raise the stakes high enough; Alice could probably get anything she wanted. The queen loved games, and most likely gambling so why not?  
  
"Tell ya what sweetie...we play for something...big. Real big. Make it exciting, shake the whole world up."  
  
That got the queen's attention all right. Murmuring an, "I'm listening..." Alice had a hard time keeping the wide grin she felt inside off her face, and began to choose just the right words for her evil, devious scheme.  
  
"I win, you renounce your position of queen, and I take over. You win, I become your slave. Card guards as witnesses, and I'm not very good. What do you say? Can you handle a little challenge?"  
  
It didn't take very long for the queen to come up with her answer...sure, the stakes were high, but it was so hot the idea, risking it all, she just couldn't resist. And besides, she was good at cards. She just didn't know Alice was so much better.  
  
"Alright. One game of poker, winner takes all, cards for witnesses. And we'll right it down, make a contract of it."  
  
A card hastily wrote up a proposal, and both girls signed it, before sitting in the parlor, decorated with hundreds of hearts. Shuffling the cards, and dealing them, the queen's smirk grew big. Four tens, and a jack. Very good. Delicious even, some might say. Looking up at Alice, she was surprised, but happily surprised, that the girl looked miserable. I've won, the older woman thoughts, but kept a straight face. A card announced to show the cards.  
  
Four kings, and a queen. Alice had victoriously beaten the one who had ruled over Wonderland for as long as anyone could remember. And as simple as that, Alice, a mere teenager, had defeated her. The Queen of Hearts had tried shouting, "Off with her head!" But it didn't work. And with a simple, pure evil, "Get out!" Alice took the crown off her head, replaced it on her own, and dismissed the no longer ruler. Cackling, the Queen of Diamonds retreated to her bed chambers, to think of plots, now that she ruled Wonderland. 


End file.
